


Tease

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fingerfucking, M/M, Nipple Licking, Porn With Plot, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Jellal deserved the same treatment as the other members of Fairy Tail Team B, to take part in the punishment game. From Gray he demands a striptease. Gray is in no position to deny him that.





	Tease

Jellal was warm, but not uncomfortably so, with Gray laying down between his legs, head in his lap as he read. It was more intimate than usual for them, but Jellal did not mind; quite the opposite. He played with Gray's hair absentmindedly, admired the moles and freckles and scars which marred the pale skin and thought to himself, quietly, how lucky he was. 

"You know, I forgot to mention this before, but you were a member of Fairy Tail team B. You should have been in the punishment game." Gray yawned, threw his book on the floor and set his glasses down on top of it. 

The settee they were lounging on was old, and Jellal adjusted his back against the lumps, wincing when he heard the bone crack. 

"What was the punishment game?" Jellal thumbed the angry red scar over Gray's forehead, and the younger man tipped his head back at the contact, navy blue eyes searching Jellal's own until he coughed, a pink hue already spreading under his cheeks,

"We drew lots; losers were paired up with the winners and had to be their slave for the day. Our team lost so team B got their pick." Gray sat up, crossing his legs under him and playing idly with the cross around his neck, a habit Jellal had learned meant that he wanted to talk about something but did not know how. "You were a member of team B, so you should be able to choose a slave for the day." 

Apprehension was tucked not-so-subtlety into the crease between Gray’s eyebrows, and Jellal wanted to kiss the stress away. He feigned drama, raised his hand to his chin in a curious expression and tapped his foot against the cushions, legs still spread around Gray's now upright form. 

"I think I'll choose... Natsu." He nodded quickly, fighting back the laughter when Gray's eyes narrowed.

"What would you want with that slanty-eyed pyro?" He grumbled, and Jellal could not help it; he laughed softly, a smile turning up the corner of his lips, and batted at Gray playfully in the chest. 

"As if I could want anyone other than you, Gray." Jellal mused, and Gray was flustered, turned his face away and folded his arms over his chest. They had been dating for a while and yet still Gray found it difficult to accept affection. It was cute. in a way, but also caused a pang in Jellal's heart; Gray did not feel as though he deserved love, and Jellal could think of no one more deserving. Still, he did not push it further. He knew that he was just as bad, just as messed up. He had no authority to comment. 

"Who were you paired with?" Jellal asked, and he saw it again in Gray's face, a look reminiscent of a rabbit caught in a trap. It made Jellal nervous. 

"Juvia..." Gray breathed, shifted away from Jellal slightly, and the man understood the apprehension then; his feelings for the rain woman of Fairy Tail were less than warm, and Gray knew that.

It wasn’t hatred, or even a dislike, more a casual distaste or disinterest. She had been bearable when he had teamed up with her during the Games, but for the most part she made Gray uncomfortable, and that was not something which Jellal could easily forgive. They had not told many people about their relationship and Jellal knew that it stemmed from Gray’s fear of hurting his comrades; proving to Juvia that her obsession was futile would break her heart, and Gray was unprepared to do that to someone he considered a friend. It was frustrating but Gray’s compassion was one of things which Jellal admired the most about the other man, so he complied without complaint. 

He sighed, reached out to rest his hand on Gray’s thigh,

“Did she do anything weird?”

When Gray stiffened, Jellal felt his knuckles go white. Jealousy was an unattractive shade on him, he knew that, but although he trusted Gray he did not believe that Juvia had the capacity to recognise Gray’s limits and respect them. Gray deserved better than that.

“She just cooked for me, and she ugh… she made me dance.” Shudders cascaded down his spine, and when Jellal traced their journey with his fingertips Gray huffed out an appreciative hum.

“You danced with her?” He pressed softly on the space between Gray’s shoulders, and when the ice wizard shook his head it was more relaxed.

“I danced  _ for _ her.” 

That threw Jellal off, sent his mind spinning on tangents, scenarios that clogged and maimed his brain until his fingers cupped Gray’s chin, turned it upwards so that their eyes were forced to meet. It was clear then what his punishment game would be.

“Did she touch you?” Jellal asked, low in his throat. He wanted to wipe that woman from Gray’s mind, exchange the discomfort with something pleasant, something which they could enjoy together, because Jellal saw Gray as he was, as a person. Juvia overlooked his flaws; Jellal loved him all the more for them.

“She just hugged me and stroked my chest, same as usual.” Gray was pale, and rigid, his voice hollow, like he was a guest within his own body. Jellal hated it, hated seeing his lover in distress. Hated himself that he was not around more often, was always on the road and not by Gray’s side.

For once, Gray wore a shirt, and Jellal felt his nipples through the thin green material, rolled them slowly and shifted so that his body was behind Gray, arms wrapped tightly around his chest and waist as he breathed hotly in the shorter man’s ear,

“She touched your chest… did you let her see how sensitive you are there?” He murmured, licked a strip along the shell of Gray’s ear as the man groaned, threw his head to the side when Jellal pinched and pulled harder, with more purpose.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Gray’s voice broke, took the bite from his snapping words and Jellal smiled to himself, pleased that he could make Gray feel this good so easily. 

As he peppered kisses along the nape of Gray’s neck Jellal continued to fondle his chest, sliding his hands underneath the shirt and allowing himself a moment to appreciate the toned muscles he was met with. Jellal took Gray’s nipple between his thumb and forefinger and rolled the erect nubs until Gray is taunt against him, a ball of elastic ready to snap. He knew that Gray could cum like this, without being touched. But there was no fun in that.

“Dance for me.” Jellal breathed, and Gray craned his neck around, eyes wide and skin flushed.

“W-What?” Gray scrambled out of Jellal’s grip and stood staring down at the other man. His hair and clothes were ruffled, and although his expression was stern his eyes were blown with arousal.

“You said that I could request something from someone on your team, and that’s what I’m asking for; I want you to dance for me.”

For a moment the room chilled. Magic frosted Gray’s skin and he took a step back, away from Jellal. But then Gray calmed and Jellal relaxed. The older man knew that his partner was easily overwhelmed; sometimes space was all he needed, a breather to calm his nerves. Jellal understood, of course, as confidence was not something that came naturally to him. Deep down he knew that occasionally Gray craved that dominance, to be told what to do and when, and Jellal was accustomed to spoiling him when he could. He saw no point in stopping now. 

“Are you mocking me?” Gray whispered, and Jellal felt his heart beat quicker in his excitement. For an ice wizard there was always a fire behind Gray’s eyes, a planned elegance in his movements, and when he looked at Jellal then his gaze was piercing, menacing. Jellal hastily adjusted his slacks. 

“Not at all.” He licked his lips, hooked his fingers in Gray’s belt loops and pulled the shorter man closer again. “I bet you looked delightful when you danced for Juvia; I’m upset that I missed it. So I’m asking you, please, to dance for me Gray.” 

With deft fingers Jellal unbuttoned Gray’s jeans, maintained eye contact so when he licked his palm and dipped his hand into the other man’s boxers he exhaled hard. Jellal was pleasantly surprised to find that Gray was already at half mast, and with half a dozen strokes he was fully erect, straining against his clothes until Jellal removed his hand and tipped his head to the side. 

“Are you going to dance, Gray?” 

He shuddered,

“There’s no music…” 

“We don’t need any.” Jellal hummed, inclined himself backwards and gestured at Gray to begin. 

He was hesitant, and awkward, but slowly, he found a rhythm within himself, offering small rolls of his hips and rigid arm movements. His face was red, deliciously so, and his eyes were screwed adamantly shut. Jellal swiped his thumb over his bottom lip, watching the show as Gray loosened up, gained confidence in his actions. 

When Gray’s fingers fell to the hem of his shirt, Jellal coughed, air caught in his throat. Gray removed his top teasingly slow, pulled it over his head and flung it to the space next to Jellal. The older man gulped; he had asked for a dance, not a strip tease. He was not about to complain. 

Gray ran his fingers through his hair, traced his neck and down his chest until he was pulling at his trousers, and Jellal was mesmerised. He knew that Gray was graceful and had a strong sense of rhythm, but this was beautiful and erotic; Jellal wanted to touch him. He was unaccustomed to acting out his desires but Gray seemed pliable in that moment, as though he was looking to be shaped, moulded. Jellal forced Gray’s trousers around his ankles, leaving him standing in only his boxers as the shorter man shucked the garment off and discarded it carelessly. 

There was never a bottle of lubricant too far away, and Jellal fumbled with the seats until he found what he was searching for, pressed down the side between cushions. Gray’s breathing was heavy as Jellal popped open the cap and squeezed a generous amount of the cool liquid onto his index finger. Gray moved so that his knees were pressed on either side of Jellal, straddled him so that their lips could meet as he continued to move his hips and sway his body. 

When Jellal rubbed his finger over Gray’s hole, the man whined, a noise high and needy and something he would definitely deny later. He lifted his hips, accepted Jellal’s single digit gladly as the older man pressed kisses along Gray’s neck. He sucked the pale skin softly, careful not to leave a mark which Gray would be unable to explain to his guild mates. Gray tangled his hands in Jellal’s hair and used it as leverage, propelled himself into each undulation with ease. 

With Gray’s hips still moving, Jellal had to do very little. He allowed Gray to seek his own pleasure, use Jellal for that purpose alone, and relished in the noises spilling from Gray’s damp, parted lips. When he was ready, Jellal pulled out far enough to add his middle finger and then pressed them both inside. It was a stretch but Gray moaned through it, tipped his head back and gave Jellal perfect access to his chest. Gray was hard between them, straining through his wet boxers, and Jellal yearned to taste him. The older man aimed his fingers at Gray’s prostate, abused the bundle of nerves as his spare hand encircled Gray’s leaking member. 

Jellal took one of Gray’s nipples between his lips, flicked it with his tongue before setting his teeth on it, grazing the hardened pink skin until Gray’s arms were wrapped around his head, holding him against his trembling chest as he came messily between them, still rutting against Jellal’s rigid fingers in the endless high of his orgasm. Jellal removed his hand from Gray’s boxers, kept his fingers inside the other man’s ass as he licked the semen from his fingers, ensuring that Gray was watching as he tasted as much of the other man as he could. Gray shuddered, rested his head on his lover’s shoulder and he panted, exhausted. When he looked back at Jellal, the older man kissed the skin of his scar, knowing that the area was sensitive. 

He loved Gray, of course he did, and he knew how much the younger man had suffered; the scar was proof enough of that. Even if he could not heal himself, Jellal was determined to help Gray, help the man he so earnestly adored.

“Spending the day with Juvia fawning over you much have been difficult. I’m sorry about that, love.” He murmured, and Gray nodded slowly, humming his affirmation. He seemed tired, and his sleepy expression was so adorable that Jellal could not help but smile.

“Should we get you cleaned up?”

“I’d rather take care of you first.” Gray’s eyes were closed but still his hand reached down and pressed a calloused palm against the bulge in Jellal’s trousers. 

It was not his place to heal Gray, Jellal knew that then; they were there for each other, a constant to be relied upon, and that was all Jellal had ever wanted. 

That was enough. 

 


End file.
